The invention relates to carburetors, and, more particularly, to modular side-draft carburetors for small displacement internal combustion engines.
Conventional carburetors include an internally threaded bore threadedly receiving an externally threaded needle valve. The threads in the bore are typically formed by tapping. This requires an extra manufacturing step and also necessitates cleaning of the bore to remove cuttings.
Conventional carburetors also include a nozzle well formed by an integral portion of the venturi section or of the float bowl section. The volume of the nczzle well cannot be changed without replacing the entire section which includes the nozzle well.
It is known to provide carburetors with circuitous fuel passages. Such passages are typically formed by a series of angled passages drilled or cored in the carburetor body.